É Proibido Secar Mulheres
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Título Original: Decreto Draco Malfoy de Número Um - É Proibido Secar Mulheres º"Nenhuma parte desse decreto me impede de secar homens, certo, Dray?", perguntou Harryº ºHarry Dracoº


Outra contribuição pinhônica.

Essa é pra Casa de Praia lá do 6V. E, teoricamente, foi inspirada na música _Garota de Ipanema_, que eu adoro, prontoconfesso.

Poisé, Pandora, não morri pro pinhão.

\o\

Apesar de que eu entreguei _este _troço quando faltavam exatamente quatro minutos pro meu prazo terminar.

A propósito, isso é um fic **SLASH**. E, não, não é aquele guitarrista do_ Guns N_' _Roses._ Isso quer dizer que esse é um fic gay. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito gay. Então, se você não gosta, faça-se um favor: vá ler outra coisa.

E, por último, isso é **ligeiramente NC-17**, mas eu botei M por precaução.

* * *

**Decreto Draco Malfoy de Número Um – É Proibido Secar Mulheres**

**(DDM #1)**

**by Menina Maru**

**

* * *

**- Diogo... É aqui, Draco! – e Harry abaixou inteiramente o vidro fumê do Uno verde (Draco fez _questão_ de que fosse verde) que haviam alugado, colocando parte da cabeça para fora do veículo - Zezé Diogo! Dobre aqui...  
- Ponha sua cabeça para dentro do carro _agora_! – e ele pareceu desesperado por Harry demorar trinta e dois segundos para atendê-lo – Não podemos confiar nesse... troço.

Harry apenas riu e voltou-se inteiramente para dentro do carro, sentindo a brisa fresca de praia invadir o veículo. Logo desligou o ar-condicionado e apertou um botão que fizera abrir todos os vidros do carro; era um desperdício não aproveitar aquilo.

- Tire o seu braço da minha frente! – Draco sibilou feroz quando o moreno esticou os braços tal qual o Cristo Redentor, parecendo completamente relaxado.

Vendo a irritação e preocupação do loiro em dedicar todos os seus esforços em dirigir, Harry rodou os olhos e ofereceu pela última vez:

- Quer que eu dirija?

Ele fez que não de novo.

Foi simplesmente um escândalo quando perceberam que não conseguiriam pegar um táxi até a praia tão cedo. Afinal, por mais que estivessem de férias, não era a tal alta estação e os serviços de motoristas estavam bem escassos. A opção mais viável era um aluguel de um carro. Quando ouviu isso, Harry imediatamente olhou para o noivo e viu exatamente o que esperava ver: uma máscara de indiferença que cobria perfeitamente o pânico do loiro em constatar que ele não fazia idéia de como dirigir... e, óbvio, sonserinos jamais permitiriam que uma tarefa de tão complexo funcionamento (dirigir um automóvel do hotel até a praia) para um grifinório, mesmo que ele fosse o-menino-que-sobreviveu-para-salvar-a-todos, mesmo que ele fosse seu noivo.

E Harry até tentou alegar que, em seu segundo ano, ele mesmo tinha ido da Rua dos Alfeneiros até Hogwarts de carro (não dirigindo, mas ele omitiu esse detalhe), tinha se chocado contra o Salgueiro Lutador e, mesmo assim sobrevivido sem levar uma detenção. Em oposição a Draco, que o máximo de contato que tinha com carros foi uma experiência com sua tia Andrômeda quando ela o levou para uma livraria e lhe dissera que, quando visse o sinal verde, poderia acelerar a vontade.

Porém, acabou que o próprio Draco tomou as chaves do carro para si e Harry apenas sentou-se no banco de passageiro, pegando sua varinha e dizendo um feitiço simples que os livraria de acidentes.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao dito quarteirão que procuravam, logo localizaram a barraca – **Crocobeach**, nome trouxa estranho – e Draco levou exatamente quatorze minutos no ato de estacionar cuidadosamente o Uno que haviam alugado, suspirando aliviado ao final do bem sucedido processo.

- Chegamos – ele declarou, já mais calmo e olhou para o moreno ao seu lado. Os lábios dele estavam levemente entreabertos e seus olhos praticamente brilhavam enquanto ele encarava um coqueiro cercado daquelas inúmeras e exuberantes plantas tropicais que faziam parte da decoração do local – Harry? - ele chamou, suave, rindo internamente do fascínio do moreno.  
- Amor, isso é simplesmente per-fei-to – e ele deu um enorme sorriso para Draco, logo voltando-se para o banco traseiro do carro onde havia uma enorme sacola com inúmeras muidezas – Não vou levar tudo isso... – e ele apenas pegou o protetor solar e sua carteira, jogando essa última para Draco, visivelmente empolgado.  
- É... pra quem não queria vir, você está muito feliz – ele falou, pegando a carteira do outro no ar e guardando-a no bolso da bermuda de praia que vestia.

De fato. Eles passaram três semanas inteiras sem se ver e, quando puderam se encontrar novamente, no início de setembro, decidiram que iriam fazer uma viagem para finalmente comemorar o noivado. Harry achava perfeito irem para um campo em algum interior da Inglaterra e Draco o criticou sonserinamente pela sua falta de criatividade. E, quando ouviu a idéia do loiro, Harry achou igualmente um absurdo. Sair da Inglaterra, sair do _continente_, para ir a um local _completamente_ desconhecido, apenas para _ver_ o mar?

- Nunca teve a curiosidade de me ver numa sunga, Harry? - foi o primeiro argumento que ele usou.

E, quando Harry soube o que era um sunga, ficou extremamente tentado, mas não convencido. Logo Draco transfigurou uma boxer – ele não sabia se a peça era dele ou de Harry, pouco importava – numa sunga e a deixava em todos os lugares que fossem, ao mesmo tempo, visíveis para o moreno e compatível com a discrição de ambos. Ele mesmo queria ser uma mosquinha para ver a cara de seu futuro marido quando ele pôs a dita-cuja – _vermelha_, pois ele sabia que era a cor favorita do outro – dentro da pasta em que Harry levava para a Escola de Aurores. Pois, na mesma noite, o moreno parecia um tanto desesperado para que eles fossem logo para a cama – _oh, faça com força, Dray _- e, no dia seguinte, concordou inteiramente que eles_ deveriam_ fazer aquela viagem.

Assim, era com um sorriso vitorioso que ele apreciava a empolgação do moreno. Harry ainda lhe passou a câmera fotográfica e óculos escuros, antes de começar a tirar a camisa debaixo de olhar interessado do outro.

- Dray, Dray... – ele começou, vendo que o olhar do outro estava sobre cada pedacinho do seu tórax que aparecia à medida que ele tirava a camisa – Se ontem não foi suficiente pra você, acho que vou começar a tomar um tônico todos os dias.

Draco apenas riu e aproximou-se do outro, o que foi suficiente para Harry puxá-lo pelo pescoço para sugar de leve os lábios do loiro e afastou um pouco a camisa para depositar um selinho no ombro dele, olhando satisfeito ao perceber que a marca vermelha que ele havia feito durante a noite ainda estava ali. Então ele se deu ao trabalho de levantar a barra daquela peça de roupa e Draco apenas levantou os braços; logo sua camisa estava perfeitamente esquecida dentro do carro e ele e Harry saíram do veículo, indo em direção à entrada da barraca de praia e se concentrando em não ficarem próximos o suficiente para suspeitassem que eles eram um casal, afinal, tudo que menos precisavam era um ataque homofóbico de alguém.

Foram aproximadamente vinte fotos até eles finalmente acharem um lugar para sentar-se, e Draco fez questão de que fosse o mais longe possível daquelas piscinas – _existem piscinas em todo o lugar e eu preciso pôr os meus pés naquela areia_.

- Uau... – e bateu uma foto dos seus pés dentro da areia quente – Aqui está bom pra você? - perguntou o loiro, sentando-se num banquinho.  
- Unrum – e Harry o olhou com um sorriso malicioso – Vermeha, né?  
- Vermelha – Draco confirmou devolvendo o olhar à altura.

Em dois minutos, um garçom apareceu para servi-los, mas foi inútil por que nem Harry e nem Draco sabiam falar português. Então, com um simpático _Wait a moment, please _(provavelmente a única frase em inglês que o moço em questão sabia falar) ele afastou-se e depois trouxe consigo um homem moreno de sol, alto e com os músculos muito bem perceptíveis sobre a camiseta que tinha o logo da barraca. Os cabelos dele eram bem negros, assim como os olhos e, antes que pensamentos impróprios que se dividiam entre pegar aquele homem ou deixar que ele o pegasse se formassem em sua mente, Draco tratou de pedir que ele explicasse de que eram feitas todas aquelas comidas de nomes estranhos. O inglês dele era tão fluente que, se ele não fosse tão simpático e bronzeado, suspeitaria que estava falando com um autêntico morador da Inglaterra. Em segundos, ambos já sabiam o que queriam comer e Fernando, o garçom, afastava-se.

- Quer parar de olhar para os braços dele, Potter? – e ele virou-se para o noivo, que foi pego no flagra. Tudo bem que ele era gostoso, mas, por Merlin, ele estava na frente dele!  
- Eu não estava fazendo isso – ele se defendeu num tom absolutamente falso, divertindo-se com o ciúme de Draco – Mas acho que você gostou das coxas do homem, não foi?

E, antes que Draco avançasse nele por tamanha ousadia, Fernando voltou com dois enormes caranguejos, colocando um deles na frente de Harry, que lhe disse um_ thank you_ num tom que fez Draco dar-lhe uma violenta pisada no pé e logo serviu o loiro, olhando-o um pouco mais demoradamente para o sonserino, e voltando a se retirar.

- Ai!... – reclamou o moreno assim que o garçom estava fora de vista – Não precisava ter feito isso.  
- Óbvio que precisava! – e ele retirou uma das patas do caranguejo e a martelou violentamente – Potter, nós...  
- Nada de Potter, Dray... – ele pediu.  
- Harry – e ele martelou novamente o caranguejo, só que dessa vez na cabeça - nós estamos num local desconhecido – e ele abaixou perigosamente o tom de voz - eu sou seu _noivo_ e tenho o _direito_ de exigir que não fique secando caras na minha presença!  
- Dray, por Merlin, ele era só um moreno absolutamente desconhecido – e ele falou baixo para que só Draco ouvisse – Enquanto que você, sonserino, é o homem da minha vida, o _meu_ homem e, como você mesmo disse, somos noivos.

Draco levou um pouco de carne de caranguejo aos lábios, lambendo o indicador ao terminar de saboreá-la. Olhou-o falsamente descrente e sentindo aquela mesma sensação maravilhosa quando Harry dizia que ele era dele, coisa que só admitia que gostava quando estavam sozinhos e entre quatro paredes.

- É, era só um moreno absolutamente desconhecido... - ele concordou com o grifinório e conteve-se para não beijá-lo em público – Gostoso, mas absolutamente desconhecido...  
- Hey! – Harry disse, falsamente chateado.

Assim que terminaram de comer Harry chamou o tal Fernando de novo e ia pedir mais dois caranguejos, porém Draco recusou o dele e pegou sua câmera para bater uma foto dele e de Harry enquanto o garçom não voltava.

- Aqui está seu pedido...

E Harry olhou feliz para o seu caranguejo. Aquilo era muito bom.

- Harry... – chamou Draco enquanto o via comer o crustáceo – Acho que vou ir pro mar um pedaço.

E o grifinório esqueceu-se momentaneamente de como respirar enquanto via o calção de praia verde-musgo do outro deslizando pelas coxas roliças e dando lugar ao seu vermelho favorito. Ele quase teve uma ereção ao ver a imagem que povoava seus sonhos eróticos ali, bem na sua frente e super pegável: Draco _Seu Noivo_ Malfoy em uma sunga vermelha. Demorou-se um pouco mais no volume que estava entre as pernas do loiro e adorou a forma como aquele pouco tecido elástico se colava ao corpo de Draco. O loiro sorria satisfeito ao ver o modo que Harry lhe olhava e falou qualquer coisa que ele não ouviu, antes de se virar e ir para o mar.  
Agora Harry só via aquele par de coxas se mexendo e afastando-se dele. Seu olhar subiu pelas costas firmes e pelos ombros largos e braços acolhedores que o faziam ter vontade de dizer um foda-se para o mundo e exigir que Draco o abraçasse e nunca mais o largasse. E, de preferência, fizesse bem mais do que aquilo.

_Ótimo_, ele pensou irritado enquanto colocava uma toalha na sua virilha. E suas lentes agora pareciam ter um mágico poder de aumento, porque, mesmo de longe, ele conseguia ver perfeitamente Draco mergulhando contra as ondas do mar, tudo na forma mais paradisíaca e sexy possível.

E ele sabia que aquilo era de propósito. Não iria se levantar dali por um bom tempo se não quisesse que alguém percebesse o seu estado. Mas, não queria nem saber: assim que chegassem no hotel, por uma simples questão de justiça, Draco ficaria _integralmente_ de sunga e ele tiraria o máximo proveito disso.

Já tinha alguns poucos minutos que ele pensava em gatos mortos sem sucesso quando aconteceu: de repente, quase todas as cabeças masculinas estavam voltadas numa mesma direção. E ele, por simples curiosidade, acompanhou o olhar de todos.

_Olha que coisa mais linda  
Mais cheia de graça  
É ela menina  
Que vem e que passa  
Num doce balanço a caminho do mar  
Moça do corpo dourado  
Do sol de Ipanema  
O seu balançado é mais que um poema  
É a coisa mais linda que já vi passar_

Não que ele tivesse em mente a mesma coisa que os outros homens tinham quando a viu, mas os seus lábios iam formando, progressivamente, um O quase perfeito. Porque ela era _absolutamente _linda e exótica, diferente de todas as mulheres que ele já havia visto. Havia algo naquela pele dourada, nos cachos morenos que lhe caíam pelas costas... ou seria aquele bikini branco muito bem recheado pelo corpo dela? Ela não era esquelética como quase todas as mulheres gostariam de ser, era um autêntico exemplar do que poderia ser chamado de 'gostosa'. Tinha um rosto comum, mas de uma expressão que o deixava lindo pela simpatia no modo como ela encarava a praia.

E ela estava desamarrando a canga azul que trazia presa à cintura quando olhou diretamente para Harry. Quando percebeu o olhar dele sobre ela, imediatamente as bochechas coraram violentamente e ela aproximou-se instintivamente de um rapaz, segurando-lhe a mão e voltando-se para o grifinório com um olhar feio, como se dissesse: atreva-se a fazer algo mais e ele irá te fazer em pedacinhos. Provavelmente seria o namorado dela e Harry sorriu pelo modo como ela o interpretou. Primeiro porque ele claramente jogava no outro time e segundo porque ele poderia azarar aquele rapaz antes mesmo de ele perceber o que havia acontecido.

Ainda com um sorriso, voltou o seu olhar para o mar e estranhou não encontrar o loiro. Estranhíssimo. Seu coração quase parou ao pensar na possibilidade de ele ter se afogado enquanto ele não estava olhando-o, mas imediatamente se acalmou. Draco era um bruxo excelente demais para morrer afogado. E, apesar de o loiro estar sem a varinha, ele era perfeitamente capaz de executar um feitiço não-verbal que o traria à tona...

Mas a sua preocupação não ligava muito para isso e, satisfeito em ver que seu corpo já estava absolutamente normal, ele levantou-se e pretendia ia direto para o mar, chamar os bombeiros, qualquer coisa que...

- Vai atrás dela, é? - a voz praticamente rosnou atrás de Harry, mas o grifinório nem percebeu. Apenas sentiu um peso saindo das costas ao perceber que Draco estava inteiramente bem e que estava perto dele.  
- Ah, Draco, ainda bem... – ele virou-se, mas congelou ao ver a expressão do loiro – O que?... – ele perguntou, temendo a resposta.  
- Harry Potter... não ouse me fazer de idiota. Há poucos segundos você estava secand... não, comendo com os olhos aquela – e ele apontou a mesma moça de antes (que agora se divertia na praia com o namorado) com o olhar e logo voltou a fixar os olhos nele – e nem mesmo percebeu que eu havia chegado.

Harry novamente tinha um O de espanto nos seus lábios. Era digna de um Oscar a criatividade tanto de Draco quanto daquela moça, que eram capazes de ver no seu modo de olhar para ela tudo o que não existia.

- Draco, por Merlin, era uma _mulher _– ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e como se fosse motivo suficiente para que o loiro abandonasse aquela cara de poucos amigos que ele estava.  
- Brilhante. E,_ sim_, era uma _mulher_, exatamente como a _Weasley_ e a _Chang_ eram – e, dizendo isso, começou a pegar suas poucas coisas um tanto rápido demais e vestiu seu calção de praia por cima da sunga, saindo da praia e indo na direção do estacionamento.

Harry observou tudo atônico, não acreditando que aquilo estava ocorrendo. Quando o loiro se afastou da mesa, ele apenas gritou por Fernando e deixou uma nota em cima da mesa, saindo atrás do sonserino.

- Draco!... – ele foi alcançá-lo apenas quando estavam perto do carro. O loiro abriu a porta do veículo e entrou no banco ao lado do motorista, vestindo a camisa que ele antes havia retirado.

Harry deu um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que Draco mantinha sua racionalidade em não sair sozinho com o carro e nem tentar encontrar o hotel onde estavam hospedados a pé e por conta própria. Dando um suspiro profundo, Harry acomodou-se no banco de motorista e virou-se para o seu noivo:

- Draco...  
- Você não queria ir dirigindo? - ele perguntou, com um tom de mágoa na voz – Pois agora dirija para aquele hotel, porque eu não fico mais aqui – e Harry notou que os olhos dele estavam levemente marejados – E depois você volta... para "curtir" a praia – ele falou, dando uma irônica entonação ao verbo curtir e Harry sabia que ele se referia àquela garota.

O que o fez ter um infantil acesso de raiva. Antes que ele pudesse se controlar, sua mão voou na direção do rosto do outro e, no mesmo instante em que percebeu o que fez, seus lábios tremeram de arrependimento. Porém, ele decidiu manter a voz firme, mesmo diante do olhar surpreso e ainda mais magoado de Draco.

- Nunca mais... use esse tom comigo. Você sabe muito bem o que eu sinto por você. Isso é injusto.

Draco, agora com a bochecha marcada, estava rindo tristemente.

- De novo, Potter, não me faça de idiota. Acha que eu não sei que você _só_ está aqui porque aquela Weasley de _deixou_? Imagino que, se tudo seguisse os seus planos, vocês já estariam casad...  
- Draco, _o que é que você está dizendo_? Ela terminou porque percebeu que eu estava muito mais interessado em encontrar desculpas para ficar com _você_ do que ficar com _ela_! A comunidade bruxa inteira sabe disso! – e a última parte foi quase gritada.  
- ...apenas me deixe no hotel – falou Draco, ignorando o outro.

O caminho era longo. O loiro não pronunciava uma palavra e Harry queria se enterrar por ser tão idiota. Era óbvio que Malfoy pensaria exatamente aquilo se o visse olhando para outra mulher. E, quando pensou que o loiro já estava esquecendo do_ longo_ caso que tivera com Gina, ele estragava tudo. E, de brinde, ainda batia em Draco.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que quase não percebeu que estava praticamente parando o veículo.

- Potter, acelere o carro – a voz do outro se vez ouvir quando percebeu que estavam a menos de 20km\h.  
- ...Draco, não me chame de Potter – ele pediu pesaroso, parando o carro de vez no acostamento – Por Merlin, me perdoe.  
- Pelo tapa ou por causa daquela garota? - ele perguntou venenoso.  
- Por tudo, Dray... eu sou um idiota. – e Draco sentiu-se desarmado pelo modo como ele não reagiu à sua provocação – Eu jamais iria te bater e juro que não estava olhando para ela do jeito que você pensa. Foi de repente, ela tinha chegado e todo mundo ficou olhando... eu só reparei porque ela era diferente das mulheres da Inglaterra, não tinha nenhuma outra intenção. E quando eu estava indo pro mar era porque eu achei que você tinha se afogado... E, pela última vez, não importa o que aconteceu com a Gina, você sabe que eu sou gay. Você sabe disse mais do que ninguém... e eu sou seu Draco. Eu só te dei esse anel porque eu te amo. – e ele pôs sua mão sobre a do sonserino, sentindo o metal frio do anel dele contra sua pele.

Num flash, as lembranças de quando Harry o pediu em casamento, da primeira vez que eles dormiram juntos e de como foi assumir para toda a comunidade bruxa que eles amavam um ao outro passou pela mente de Draco. O grifinório já estava inteiramente perdoado, mas o seu orgulho sonserino o impedia de dizer isso naquele momento. Ele apenas apertou carinhosamente a mão de Harry antes de colocá-la de volta na direção e murmurar um pequeno "Ok, mas eu ainda quero chegar no hotel".

-x-

Logo a porta do quarto foi trancada e Harry dividia-se entre mordiscar o pescoço do sonserino e desviar-se dos móveis do local. Ele sorriu internamente quando sentiu os braços do loiro subindo pelo seu corpo e as mãos dele segurando o seu rosto, puxando-o para um beijo calmo e amoroso enquanto ele passava os braços pela cintura do sonserino, puxando-o mais para si.

- ...isso significa que eu estou perdoado? - perguntou Harry, ainda de olhos fechados, quando o loiro cortou o beijo.  
- Hn... tenho as minhas condições – curioso, Harry imediatamente abriu os olhos.  
- Bem, Dray... – ele começou, malicioso – Aceito tudo, desde que você não tire a sunga vermelha.

Draco apenas riu satisfeito – Harry, você só pensa_ nisso_?

- Se você visse o que eu estou vendo – Harry falou com os olhos fixos nele - passaria o dia inteiro pensando nisso...

Draco corou um pouco e, ainda corado, foi empurrando o moreno devagarinho até a cama.

- Pois é um Decreto, Harry.  
- Hein? - Harry nem teve tempo de pensar, porque logo a parte de trás dos seus joelhos batia contra a cama e o outro o empurrou levemente, fazendo com que ele caísse deitado ali.

E Harry cerrou minimamente os olhos de desejo, ao ver Draco retirar a camisa e o calção de praia, ficando novamente apenas com a sunga. Dessa vez, não havia móvitos para resistir, ele sentou-se e logo suas mãos estavam passeando pelas coxas do loiro enquanto ele olhava diretamente para aqueles olhos quase prateados. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Draco foi subindo na cama e levando-o com ele, até que o loiro estava de quatro em cima dele.

Draco mordeu levemente a orelha do moreno, antes de sussurar sensualmente:

- Decreto Draco Malfoy de Número Um, Harry: É proibido secar mulheres.

E Harry não falou mais nada depois disso porque Draco o reduziu a um amontoado de gemidos de prazer que só cessaram quando já estava anoitecendo.

-x-

- Dray... – chamou o moreno, enquanto estava deitado letargicamente na cama com Draco apoiado no seu peito.

O sonserino apenas entreabriu os olhos e o encarou com uma cara de 'o quê?'.

- Nenhuma parte desse decreto me impede de secar homens, certo? - perguntou Harry.

E ele apenas sorriu do modo como os olhos quase prateados rodaram; e Draco voltou a se aconchegar no seu peito.

_Ah, se ele soubesse  
Que quando ele passa  
O mundo inteirinho se enche de graça  
E fica mais lindo  
Por causa do amor_

_FIM_

_

* * *

_Agora que terminei percebi que não expliquei porque diabos o Fernando olhava pro Draco...

A propósito, acreditem em mim, a Crocobeach não me pagou um centavo por isso.

**_REVIEW?_**


End file.
